I Kill Because
by Lord of the dark Fluffiness
Summary: I KIll because it is wanted. I kill because it is needed. I kill because they want me to. I kill because I want to. No, I don't.. .Song fic: Deep Silent Complete by NightWish


I Kill because. . . 

_(In your creation heaven did decree)_

I kill because it is needed. I kill because it is wanted. I kill because I need too. I kill because they want me too. I kill because I want to. No I don't. When my hollow tears fall who catches them? Not them. Those people who haunt my dreams. Who tell me what to do. Why do I listen to them? They have no control. Over him or me? I want to quit. But this is all I'm good at. The only thing. Besides screwing up people's lives. And I always return to them. I hate them. She thinks to herself and cries if things weren't already confusing enough Koenma was coming to catch her and the people she works for. 

_(That in your arms sweet death should dwell)_

They had already left leaving her and Blade behind to take the blame. Was she to lie? For them?   
What could they do to me if I didn't lie? Kill me? HA they couldn't do anything to her that wasn't already happening to her. She was already living in hell. She could hurt them easily. They couldn't protect themselves how were they supposed to protect her. "We will come back and get you and Blade out of jail" Liars. Why should I trust them? 

She looked around at her surroundings and her clothes. The Spirit Detectives probably wouldn't even believe she was the mastermind behind a huge plot to take over Spirit World. Look at her she was wearing a black Kimono with a few gold and silver flowers. No jewelry that her bosses wear or anything. She had stolen many things that were very beautiful and killed many people for them

_(Deep Silent Complete)_

though she hadn't known why then. But know she knows she can't hide forever. So she won't try.

A man walked in the room.

"Hitori, you should go I'll stay here and take the blame for you." He said.

"Shut-up Blade you know you'll probably going to say something stupid and what kind of Assassin would I be if I my apprentice?" Hitori said.

_(Black velvet sea)_

"Yeah that would be kind of stupid of you forget I ever said it" Blade replied. But then he got serious.

"What are we going to tell the detectives when they get here?" He asked.

"The truth" Hitori said just above a whisper.

"no, you know we can't you know they'll send others after us" Blade whispered back.

"I don't care, my life is already screwed up as it is and you should go so I don't ruin yours" Hitori said to him.

"We've been working together for 3 years if I wanted to leave I would have already done it." Blade assured her.

_(The sirens are calling for me)_

"Yes but we both know that we both want to leave this place. This horrible place. We've only been here for a year." Hitori said looking towards her floor.

"So we tell them and then what. What if Koenma wants us dead?" Blade asked worried.

"Then so be it. I don't think he will though." Hitori said thinking it over.

"Why?" Blade asked.

"They want someone to work for them who knows Koenma's Castle inside and out." Hitori replied. Blades eyes widened.

"We've broken in there millions of times we know every little space in there he would want us to work for him." Blade said. Hitori nodded.

(Saved my soul thinking "This song's a lie")

"But we will have to be living with the Spirit Detectives most likely and so I doubt they will trust us until we have earned their trust. I hate Spirit Detectives." Hitori mumbled the last line. Blade looked at her. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud crash.

"Their timing is impeccable." Hitori said as Her and Blade sat down in the front room to wait for the Spirit Detectives. The first one to come in was a guy with slicked back black hair. Then came a really ugly one with a total Elvis impression gone bad hair-do. Then came a guy with long red hair and a rose whip. Then came a short guy with anti-gravity hair. They just stared at each other. Then Blade yawned.

"Are you going to arrest us or what?" He asked. Hitori turned and looked at him and just rolled her eyes. She stood up. The Spirit Detectives got into a fighting position.

_(Sand on the shore is so dry)_

"We're not gonna fight ok? This is boring just arrest us if your supposed too." Hitori said. The guy with the slicked back hair looked at her funny and then went to a normal stance.

"Um..ok…" He said and then walked forward shortly followed by the other boys. The put Spirit Hand cuffs on them and took them to a portal. Hitori decided to read the boys minds except for the short one. He must be Hiei Jaganshi. The strong psychic.

The ugly one: 'She's pretty hott I wonder if she would go out with me…I mean after she gets out of jail. Then maybe we could…."

_(Deep Silent Complete)_

Ok that's all I want to hear Hitori thought to herself.

The red head: 'why did they give up so easily? Aren't they evil masterminds? 'She very attractive' 'Not know Yoko''

That must be Kurama the red head with the Spirit Of Yoko Kurama inside of him Human name: Suiichi Minamino.

Blade: 'Are these guys stupid or what? All Spirit Detectives should go to hell..'

Hitori laughed at this comment. Everyone turned to her.

_(Black velvet sea)_

"I'm…let's continue I'm just thinking of something funny," Hitori said. The guys gave her weird looks but they kept going.

God you'd think they'd never heard someone laugh out loud

Slicked back hair: 'Why did Koenma send us on this mission..They aren't dangerous at all'

MUWAHAHAHA THAT'S WHAT HE THINKS I should say THAT out loud and see if they stare then

That must be Yusuke and the ugly one Kuwabaka

_(Brave day sinking in endless night)_

They arrives at Koenma's Castle.

Hitori and Blade told the whole story to Koenma and just as they expected asked them if they wanted to work for them. And they said yes but they would have to help the Spirit Detectives with their knowledge of demons and Makai. Because Hitori and Blade had lived there for longer than the Detectives had. And knew more about it.

"Oh joy" Blade exclaimed as he found out his room was right next to Hiei's. And Hitori's was on the other side of Hiei's. Of course they both were very ecstatic about it. Not really.

_(The age will say "This poet lies")_

2 A.M. FIRST NIGHT:

"And so you have returned, Hitori" Hiei said to her.

"As you can tell, Hiei but are you going to tell them about our relationship?" Hitori asked him.

"I don't know, How do you think they would react to knowing?" Hiei asked Hitori.

"They might not care and they might not like it." Hitori said to him.

_(Heaven never touched earthly face)_

"I don't care" Hiei said then he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Your right we shouldn't care" Hitori said and kissed him back.

That night Hitori couldn't sleep she had a dream..a vision..Hiei killed someone and she killed herself? She couldn't tell. . But there was blood all over. .

Hitori woke-up with a start.

She needed someone to talk to. Blade already knew about her and Hiei. She could talk to him. Hitori walked into his room and woke him up.

"Hiei's getting worse" Hitori said to Blade.

"Are you sure? Did you have another vision?" Blade asked her.

"Yes and yes there was blood all over I'm not sure how it started but I might have killed myself," Hitori informed him.

"You would never kill your self remember you always say there's too much to live for" Blade said trying to comfort her.

But what if there wasn't? Hitori thought to herself.

They had talked for a couple minutes. And then Kurama walked in.

_(The age will say "This night was ours")_

"Breakfast is ready" Kurama said.

"Ok we'll be there in a second" Hitori replied.

"sure.." Kurama replied.

"I told you Blade, They don't trust us" Hitori said to him. Blade nodded.

TWO WEEKS LATER:

The gang had learned to trust them and Hiei had slowly gone downhill. Getting worse and worse. Hitori had begun to think it was because of her returning. Hiei was getting more violent.

Hitori warned Kurama and told him. But he told her he had already known. They each advised each other to get out and run away. But neither followed their own advice.

MISSING PERSON:

Name: Yusuke Urameshi

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Last seen: Jan. 5

Bio: Believed to be kidnapped or killed

Yusuke went missing. No one could find any trace of him so they knew he was dead.

MISSING PERSON:

Name: Kazuma Kuwabara

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Last seen: Jan. 7

Bio: Believed to be Kidnapped or killed

Same with Kuwabara. Every night Screams filled the air then dead silence. Blade went missing too. But demons don't get signs for people to help look for them.

_(Blessed with the Deep)_

MISSING PERSON:

Name: Suiichi Minamino

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Last seen: Jan.23

Bio: Believed to be Kidnapped or killed and injunction with the other two missing persons.

It was only Hitori just as she had feared. And as Hiei became worse he began to hit her. Brutal beatings any time they argued. Then he didn't remember and asked her where she kept getting beat up. She never answered. One night she had had it there was only one choice left to escape her pain.

The moonlight shone on her blade as she unsheathed it. She would end it but first to tell why. Hitori grabbed a piece of paper and began to write. Finally finishing. She thrusted the sword into her despair. And falling to the floor the note floated down gracefully next to her.

Hiei found her body and read the note. Tear gems fell from his eyes. He put the note in his pocket and picked up the dagger that lay beside his fallen lover tainted in a sad Crimson.

"I can't live with out you…I'm so sorry" Hiei whispered to the wind that carried his voice out the open window and into the black night. His positioned it.

And whoever you are probably want to know what that note said right?

_Dear Hiei,_

_You have a problem that needs to be fixed. I loved you. You were the one that abused me and killed Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Blade. So now I have nothing to live for. The only things I have are an abusive husband and 4 dead friends. I'm sorry._

_Was truly yours,_

_Hitori Jaganshi_

And then there was silence, complete silence.

_(The Silent the Complete)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: yeah well I think it was one of my best leave a review….please…**


End file.
